


Heatstroke

by eliotandq



Series: You are not Tony Stark [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Heat Stroke, Holidays, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Sick Peter Parker, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: "You remember Peter, right?""Of course.""He's sick. Like a lot. Can you get to Malibu? Cho's in Korea.""Well, I just happen to be in Malibu. Describe the symptoms to me, while I prepare for the way.Or, Peter is sick and Pepper and Tony are caring parents.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: You are not Tony Stark [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 191





	Heatstroke

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read previous work :)
> 
> For the record, Bruce and Hulk are still different people.

"So?" Pepper asked Tony as he returned from the kitchen with a new wet towel that he replaced on Peter's forehead and put the previous one on the table.

"We're lucky for once. Bruce is in Malibu, so he'll be here any minute," Tony replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Did Bruce say something? He still burns badly, Tony. I thought he couldn't just get sick with his modified DNA," Pepper said worriedly, and Tony sighed. That's what he thought too until yesterday.

"He thinks he knows what it is, but he didn't say much more. Just that we should continue to put cold compresses on his forehead."

"He'll be fine, right?"

"I think so, Pepper. He's sick. The kids are still sick," Tony tried to calm her down. The truth was that he was pretty scared.

"Not a kid," Peter murmured, but his eyes were still closed.

"We can talk about that later," Tony chuckled.  


"Someone who will help you is on the way," Pepper said, reaching for his face, which was still burning too much.

"May?" he asked and Pepper's gaze immediately met Tony's. Poor kid had disillusionment.

"No, buddy. Bruce's on his way. You remember Bruce, don't you?"

"Yeah, love his work," he mumbled.

"How much longer?" Pepper asked.

"Not much," Tony murmured.

"I think I'll be sick," Peter whispered, and Pepper readily picked up the bucket from the floor and put it in Peter's hand just in time.

"I'll get there!" Tony blurted as the doorbell rang.  


"You think you're good?" Pepper asked as Tony disappeared into the hallway and Peter stopped vomiting.

"I think so."

"Hey, guys," greeted the incoming Bruce, then frowned slightly. "The blanket must be gone," he said, pointing to a blanket in which Peter was wrapped like a burrito.  


"What's happening?" asked Peter, confused, as Pepper removed the blanket.

"I think you have heatstroke, Peter," Bruce said, sitting beside him on the couch, where Tony was sitting before.

"Oh."

"Well, he's been spending a lot of time at the pool in direct sunlight since we're here," Tony explained. And he immediately scolded himself in his head that he hadn't thought of the effects of spending time by the pool from morning to evening.  


"Tony, could you get a bucket of lukewarm water to his feet? We have to cool him down gradually," Bruce commanded and Tony nodded.  


"My head hurts," Peter groaned.

"I know, buddy. Pepper, could you get some tea sweetened with syrup or something? If possible, lukewarm," Bruce said, and Pepper disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think I'm hallucinating."

"Why that?"

"It seems to me that Dr. Banner is sitting next to me," he said, and Bruce laughed.

"I'm really here, Peter. I've also seen what happened in Europe. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that was a disaster."

"You did great."

"Thanks, Dr. Banner."

"So, please tell me what's bothering you?"

"My head. It really hurts. I have a high temperature, apparently. And I feel nausea, I was even vomiting," Peter described, and Bruce nodded.

"Got it," Tony announced as he returned to the living room with a bucket of water.

"Okay. Peter, I'll tell you what we're going to do now, okay? You put your feet in the water, it could get you a little better. When Pepper prepares you that tea, you drink it. But slowly and in small sips. Then you go for a cold shower or bath. I brought you a special cooling blanket, so after the shower, you lie down in the room and try to sleep, okay?" Bruce explained, and Peter nodded because he no longer had the energy to speak.

Then Pepper came with a lukewarm teacup in her hand. Peter drank it slowly, just like Dr. Banner said, and when he finished drinking, he went to take a shower. Meanwhile, Bruce explained to Tony and Pepper that Peter has a heatstroke and how they should proceed with treatment.

"How come you're actually in Malibu, Big Man?" Tony asked curiously as they discussed everything about Peter.

"That's a question I've been asking myself since I've been here," Bruce laughed nervously.

"What does it mean?"

"We traveled a lot, but mostly in places like the Amazon and so on, Malibu is not our typical destination."

"We?" Pepper asked this time.

"Yeah... we. I mean, Natt and I," he murmured.

"Natt? Like Natasha?" Tony asked in shock.

"The one and only."

"You could come to dinner sometime!" Pepper said happily.

"I will ask."

"It would be great. Peter is always happy to see you and I'm sure he would like to meet Natasha. Besides, I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Since when are you two friends?" Tony asked in confusion before Bruce could say anything.

Pepper wanted to say something, but before she could do so, another voice came through the room.

"Mom?" Peter asked from the stairs, and all three adults looked at him.

"Yes, hun?"

"Can you... uhm..." he muttered but did not continue and Pepper smiled at his cuteness.

"Of course," she said, getting up from the couch and picked up the cooling blanket Bruce had given them when Peter was taking a shower. "Think about my suggestion," she told Bruce before she went to Peter. He wanted to tuck in, but he didn't want to mention it in front of Bruce. Sometimes, she wondered how he could still have been such a cute child at the age of sixteen, and then go to fight crime right away.

"I feel a little better already," Peter croaked as they reached his room and Pepper wrapped a cooling blanket around him.

"Nice to hear that, sweetie," she said with a small smile, reaching for his forehead. He really seemed a little cooler, though still warm a lot. "Bruce thinks that with your quick healing you'll be okay when you get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me. I'm tired. Love you, mom..." he murmured, and immediately fell asleep, which Pepper laughed. Her poor baby.

"Love you too, Pete," she said and kissed his forehead before leaving his room.

"That was quick," Tony said, whom she met in the hallway.

"He was really tired. Has Bruce left?"

"Yes. I wanted to go to you, but I see it's no longer needed."

"I was hoping the time spent here would be uncomplicated," she said, hugging her husband.

"With spider-baby? It's never going to be easy with him," Tony laughed, kissing her in hair.

"How is this even my life?" she said teasingly. "I love you, Tony."

"Love you too, Pep."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
